


Cinnamon and Coffee

by Ink_and_Pen_on_Paper



Series: Cinnamon and Coffee and Other Stories [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspiration taken from the Manga, M/M, Minor Spoilers, The author can't write romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_and_Pen_on_Paper/pseuds/Ink_and_Pen_on_Paper
Summary: "Kageyama Tobio wakes up to the scent of cinnamon and coffee and warm sunlight on his back."Another fluff fic added to the already plentiful pile of fluff fics.Or in which I attempt to write fluff.Inspiration taken from recent manga chapters; minor spoilers
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Cinnamon and Coffee and Other Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707505
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	Cinnamon and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Snowdrift280](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowdrift280) and other friends for helping out with the fluff scenes.

Kageyama Tobio wakes up to the scent of cinnamon and coffee and warm sunlight on his back. He rolls over onto his back and blinks, raising a hand to rub sleep from his eyes. He stares up at the ceiling. The ceiling stares back at him. He groans, then pushes himself upright, twisting to the side and swinging his feet off the side of the bed. 

The wooden floor is cold despite it being past noon. Tobio tiredly meanders his way to the bathroom, passing through his standard morning rituals before leaving again, running a hand through his hair and yawning as he walks into the kitchen.

The kitchen smells even stronger of coffee, and Shouyou sits at the kitchen table, a mug of warm coffee in one hand, his phone in the other. Tobio grunts a tired greeting, to which Shouyou nods sleepily in response, then walks to the coffee maker and sets to making his own drink.

It's a Saturday, and neither of them have team practice that day. Tobio had just returned from an international tournament trip two days prior and still hasn't entirely adjusted to the time zone difference. While Shouyou is the type to be up with the sun regardless of the day, Tobio tends to prefer sleeping in as much as possible on days that he can. There are rare days where Shouyou sleeps in until noon beside Tobio and the taller man wakes up to an armful of orange hair. Today seemed to be one of those days, though Shouyou had still gotten up before Tobio.

"Did you see Noya's post?"

Tobio pulls out a chair and sits down, bringing his mug up to his lips as he leans over Shouyou's shoulder to stare at his phone. "No. Not yet. What'd he do this time?" Shouyou taps at his phone, then pulls up Noya's latest post and his phone to show Tobio.

The former Karasuno libero is standing at the helm of what looks like a gondola in Venice, proudly holding up a peace sign with one hand as the other takes the selfie. The buildings on either side of the canals seem to tower above Noya due to the angle of the photo, and in the background, the ocean can be seen. The guy steering the boat can be seen in the corner and is glaring at Noya in a fashion that suggests he's far too used to tourists striking risky poses while taking photos. 

The next photo is similar, only this time it's a full-body image of Noya, standing on one foot, pretending to lean on the stick the guide is using to steer. There's an entire barrage of photos after that one, but most of them consist of too-close shots of Noya's face and blurs in the canal.

Tobio scoffs, smiling around his mug. "Trust him to be the one taking all these ridiculous photos." Shouyou hums in response, then sets his phone down on the table and stands up, taking his mug to the sink. Tobio drains the last of his coffee and grabs Shouyou's phone, switching it off and slipping it in his sweater pocket, and follows his boyfriend to the kitchen sink.

Shouyou just leaves his mug in the sink and walks off. Tobio shoots a look at the shorter man, and huffs, but turns on the sink and rinses out both of their mugs.

“Kenma said that there’s a games con in the area next week.” Shouyou plops down on the couch and slips forward, taking up all three spots. “I don’t think either of us has anything that day either. You want to join him?”

Tobio scrunches up his nose. “If Kenma’s going, then Kuroo’s going. And spending time with Kuroo is hell. I don’t get how Kenma’s managed to last as long as he has.”

Shouyou snorts, tucking his legs towards himself as Tobio walks over to the couch. "We're dating and I've put up with you since high school. Same logic with those two. Only for them, it's since childhood. At this point, I think Kenma's just built up immunity." Tobio huffs and scoots closer to Shouyou and leans his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. Shouyou hums, running his fingers through Tobio’s hair, reaching into his black hoodie and pulling out his phone again.

"What do you want to do today though? We can't just spend all day laying around again like yesterday. Maybe practice a bit in the yard then head out?" 

Tobio grunts, then shuffles closer to Shouyou. "No. Not yet. Just." He cuts off, turning his head and smushing his face into Shouyou's sweater.

Shouyou smiles. "Wow, the King saying no to volleyball? That's a first."

Tobio shoots a look at him, grunting, and closes his eyes. "It's Saturday. I rarely get to see you with our schedules, to begin with. We can play later."

Shouyou laughs, light and cheerful as he wraps his arms around Tobio, pulling the setter closer.

"Who would've thought that the 'scary-king-of-the-court-Kageyama' was so soft."

"Only you."

It's warm, not just the room, but the embrace, his smile, the mood. There had once been a time when Tobio had thought that something shared like what they had now would've been impossible. Looking back, those days of silent pining in high school seemed so far away.

And oh God does Tobio sound like an old man right now. What a decade can do to someone is amazing.

Shouyou laughs slightly at this, then leans forward and rests his chin on top of Tobio's head, nuzzling into his hair. They stay like that for a couple of minutes, just two grown men cuddling on the couch on a Saturday afternoon with not a care in the world. Tobio runs his thumbs over Shouyou's palms, both hands coarse from years of playing volleyball.

"Come on. We can't spend all day on the couch."

"Yes, we can."

Shouyou raises one of his hands and taps Tobio lightly on the forehead. "No, we can't. Now get up so I can stand." Tobio huffs, but sits up and scoots off of Shouyou regardless. The orange-haired man stands up, stretches, and walks over to the other side of the living room, picking up a stray volleyball off the ground. 

"C'mon." He motions for Tobio to follow him. "I can shoot some texts out to see if there's anyone in the area willing to play if one on one gets boring enough."

"Considering the fact that we're both pros I don't think anyone would answer to that."

"Just play two on two with the two of us on separate teams. Problem solved."

"And if it's Bokuto who responds to your text?"

Shouyou shrugs. "I'd just ask him to see if he can drag along another pro player, like Atsumu or something."

Tobio scrunches his nose up at that. "Yeah, how about no. Atsumu is... not easily dealt with?"

"Pfft." Shouyou slips on his sneakers and runs out into the backyard. "Are you still jealous about that?"

"I have a right to be." Tobio slips on his shoes and walks outside, sliding the door shut behind him. There's a volleyball net set up in the yard, something that the two of them had bought when they first moved in together and set up before any of the other furniture.

Shouyou tosses the volleyball to Tobio from where he stands on one side of the net. "You'd think that after five years of not seeing one another in person stuff like romantic feelings would've long faded."

"Well, it's a good thing that both of us are way too stubborn for that then." Tobio catches the volleyball and walks over to the other side of the net. He tosses it up lightly and serves it to Shouyou. "About a week after your debut game, Suga ended up scolding me for not making a move, saying that you'd liked me back since high school, but both of us were too stubborn to admit it back then, and then that both of us were far too stubborn to give up on stuff like emotions since. It wouldn't have worked out otherwise."

"See there's a reason why we listen to Suga." Shouyou passes the volleyball back over the net. "He's only two years older than us but he's probably twenty years wiser."

"I think that looking after five-year-olds as his job gave him that." 

"If you ask me I think we might've been worse than a bunch of five-year-olds back in high school." Shouyou darts off to the side as Tobio hits the ball into a far corner of the court. "So he's technically been dealing with children probably since second year of high school. We're lucky that the first years who joined us the next year were actually sensible."

"I honestly feel bad for leaving them with the four from the year after though."

Shouyou snorts, then hits the volleyball back over the net. "They were more chaotic than if someone combined Kuroo, Noya, Tanaka, Bokuto, and Terushima. And that's coming from me, so that's saying something."

"If you ask me you're still kind of a mess."

"Mean!" Shouyou sticks his tongue at Tobio as he jumps up and spikes the ball down into the ground. Tobio simply smiles in that creepy way he usually does, then runs over to pick up the ball. Just as he is about to toss it over the net, Shouyou speaks up again.

"Do you think we should have a reunion sometime? Call together our teammates and friends from when we were first years and meet up? The last time we had anything close was back at my debut game, and even then we never really got to talk."

Tobio shrugs. "That's not a bad idea, but most of us are spread across the country, and some of us like Noya and I will be in other countries. And you're asking me to willingly spend time with Kuroo again."

"Then a Karasuno reunion with anyone else who can make it. It's been years since we all got together in one place. And Kuroo isn't that bad."

"You and him operate on the same brainwave of dumbass. What about Noya though? He's still living abroad and probably won't be back for a while."

"Video calls are a thing. And if I'm a dumbass then so are you."

Tobio shrugs again and tosses the volleyball at Shouyou, who catches it. "Sure then I guess. But you're the one in charge of socializing with people."

"Deal." Shouyou's entire face seems to light up, volleyball completely forgotten. He runs over to the porch, pulls open the door and dashes inside, tossing the volleyball into a corner of the house. Tobio follows, slipping off his shoes and picking up Shouyou's and setting both pairs inside neatly by the door.

Shouyou has already whipped out his phone and is sitting at the kitchen table, shooting out texts.

Tobio walks over and leans over his shoulder, eyes scanning over the flurry of texts. "How much would you bet that this whole thing will end up being handed off to Suga or Daichi instead."

"A thousand yen." Shouyou deadpans. "I think it's simply because of the fact that both of them are way too used to being the ones in charge, giving their jobs and all that. I'm sending the idea to the group chat, plus Lev who I guarantee you will send it to the Nekoma group chat. And knowing him, if it gets sent to the Nekoma chat it's probably going turn into a real thing."

"I feel like most high school reunions are a lot smaller-scale than this."

Shouyou shrugs. "Well, this isn't 'most high school reunions'." He looks up at Tobio. "Think you can find a volleyball court or stadium that's close enough to all of us for us to meet up?"

Tobio nods. "Sure. But I'll only start looking when you are certain that this actually becomes a thing and have a rough date in mind. It'll have to either be within the next month or seven months from now though."

"Seven months from now then. I think one month is too short of a notice for most of our friends." Shouyou shuts off his phone, setting it face down on the table. "And knowing Kuroo, he'll probably end up talking Kenma into turning the reunion into a video. So there's that to keep in mind. For now just wait for responses and see who else thinks this is a good idea."

Tobio nods, then stands up. "Alright. Both of us forgot to eat again so I'm going to make something quickly." He walks towards the kitchen. "What do you want?"

"Whatever is fine."

Tobio shoots Shouyou a look, and the shorter man simply shrugs in response. "Really. Just cook whatever you want. You know that I'll eat and enjoy anything you make, especially considering the fact that my skill of cooking extends about as far as instant food and not starving to death."

Tobio scoffs at this, though its less mocking and more amused warmth. He walks over to the fridge and pulls out two eggs and some meat and vegetables, then takes an armload of ingredients to the kitchen counter and sets to work.

"You can help at least you know?"

"Yeah, yeah." Shouyou stands up. "I'm amazed you trust me with a knife though."

"You're not as bad with a knife as you are with the stove. It's less likely for you to stab someone trying to cut vegetables than it is for you to burn the house down trying to stir-fry something."

"See, that's why I'm dating you. A free chef for the days you're there."

"How have you survived this long without me cooking for you."

"Yamaguchi brings over Tsukishima's cooking whenever he can and occasionally Suga drops by. Other than that its instant food, eating out, or store-bought bentos."

"Shouyou, you seriously need to cook."

"I'm trying, but like you said, it's stupid to trust me with the stove and expect me to not burn anything."

Tobio shoots him an incredulous look, to which Shouyou responds by sticking out his tongue. The setter hands the cutting board with some green onions over to his boyfriend and grabs another board and knife for himself, reaching for some tomatoes. The two stand pressed flush against each other; the only sounds are the steady clunk of knives against cutting boards and Shouyou humming a tune under his breath.

The meal is finished fairly quickly, just some simple eggs and tomatoes and leftover rice. The two sit across from each other, eating without a word exchanged. Shouyou is shoving his mouth with food again, and while Tobio has a slightly politer air to him, he isn't much better off.

Shouyou absentmindedly prods Tobio with his bare feet beneath the table. Tobio kicks Shouyou back. Within minutes the two have begun a battle, trying to see who can prod the other the most during the amount of time it takes them to finish their meal. Some things really don't change, no matter how many years pass.

The streak of competitiveness dies off after a couple of minutes, when Tobio finally allows Shouyou a win (eleven, Shouyou; twelve, Tobio; upon returning from overseas) and stands up to sweep the dishes into the dishwasher.

"Suga responded." Shouyou picks up his phone and calls out to Tobio. "And yeah I think he might end up organizing this whole thing."

Tobio walks over to his desk in the far corner of the living room and picks up his own phone.

"Noya says that he thinks he might be back in Japan by then and he and Tanaka spammed the chat so heads up."

True Shouyou's word, Tobio opens up the group chat to find over two hundred unread messages, the majority of which were courtesy to the troublemaking duo. The messages cut off abruptly when a message from Daichi in complete caps appears. Tobio cracks a smile, then types in his own message.

<so are you guys up for making this an actual thing?>

<Oh, trust me. I've got this. I don't work with children for nothing and right now I don't trust any of you to do the planning and not miss something.> -Suga

<Are we going to invite some people from Nekoma?> -Yamaguchi

<If they're free. Lev hasn't gotten back to me yet about the status of what's going on on their group chat though.> -Shouyou

<Alright. Tell me when he responds. We've still got a lot of time.> -Suga

"Okay, so this is an actual thing now then."

Shouyou grins, bright and wide. "Don't dampen the mood alright? We've got Tsukishima's skepticism already and it's been years since all of us met up." He cuts off abruptly, then returns to tapping at his phone. "That reminds me, I'm going to see if Bokuto-san and some of his team can show up too."

Tobio hums in acknowledgment, then switches off his phone and slips it into his sweater pocket. "You'd think that by now Suga would learn to trust us with organizing events."

"Even after ten years some things just don't change." Shouyou shrugs, not looking up. 

"Considering how much of a mess our graduation party was I'm not surprised Suga isn't trusting us." He laughs slightly at this. "Besides, if you ask me I think Suga enjoys organizing events like these anyway."

Tobio hums slightly, nodding, then walks over towards Shouyou and rests his head on his shoulder, wrapping his hands around his waist. Shouyou reaches up and runs a hand through Tobio's hair, shutting off his phone and letting his other arm fall to his side. He turns his head and plants a soft kiss on the side of Tobio's head.

"If you want we can head out later. There's only a week before you leave again y'know. Might as well spend the time we have doing something fun." Shouyou tips his head back, leaning into Tobio.

"What is there left to do? Both of us lived here for quite a chunk of our careers."

Shouyou laughs slightly at this. "You never know you know. There are always new things. Besides, we could always go stop by Yamaguchi's place and annoy the shit out of Tsukishima."

"Tempting, but I'm not sure if it's worth the risk, considering the fact that they've been feeding you."

"Yamaguchi's actually really good at persuading Tsukishima to cook for me."

"Doesn't mean he's not going to secretly poison your food though."

Shouyou huffs. "C'mon Bakayama. We're not spending the entire day inside again."

"Fine," Tobio grumbles, standing upright. "Let me find something decent to wear first at least."

"Not my fault you usually spend the entire day in your pajamas."

Tobio huffs, then walks to his room. He kicks off his sweatpants in exchange for some long jogging pants but keeps his sweater. When he comes to the front door, Shouyou is already outside, shoes on, bouncing slightly on his feet. He slips on his shoes and steps outside beside Shouyou, who reaches past him and closes the door, turning the key in the lock.

They head down the stairs and start off on the street in lulled contentment, towards Yamaguchi's apartment complex, Tobio in silence, Shouyou in bright chatter. Their hands intertwined, arms swinging slightly between them.

It's warm, like the years before. A lot can change in a decade but in the end, some things still remain the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Took the headcanon that Shouyou can't cook to save his life and that Tobio is actually an amazing chef.
> 
> The original plan was to flesh out the cooking scene some more, but after some consideration, I decided to scrap it, especially considering the fact that I can't cook anything more complicated than pizza pockets.


End file.
